


Golden Record

by MAVEfm



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blushing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, NASA, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVEfm/pseuds/MAVEfm
Summary: He thinks: I would have never met him any other wayAnd he's okay with that





	Golden Record

**Author's Note:**

> really short for a prompt on tumblr!

The recordings were always grainy, the color limited to grays and whites, sometimes hinting back to its original form with bits of blue and pink tones. The quality would jump and the editing was obvious, and at the bottom in clear white text: Date, time, and battery life.

 

“It came a few hours ago,” Pete, a broad-shouldered Russian, had been the one to wake him up, showing his palms when Dallon gave him a sour look. “I am good guy in this situation! They wanted to wake you right away but I let you sleep.”

 

“You guys didn't watch it right?” Dallon held back a yawn and pushed the wall to follow him down the narrow passage.

 

“No way,” Pete gave him a wide smile, “Too mushy for us, Gabe would throw up.”

 

Dallon had rolled his eyes, looking out through a window as they passed, at the endless night sky. “They've got to be closer now, is the date closer?”

 

“By at least two days,” Pete had supplied, “That is my job, just have fun.”

 

Dallon waved him away as they came upon the screen, paused on an image that made him smile. The captured frame was frozen on the senders small subconscious smile, pixelated, but discernible. The bags under dark brown eyes mirrored Dallon’s own, and Dallon had to yawn again in solidarity. 

 

He pressed play.

 

Brendon Urie took in a small breath, “ _ Bonjour _ , Dallon!” His voice came through clear, but slightly muffled, his French accent thicker than usual, “I got your message just a few minutes ago, I knew it was coming, so I stayed awake… it was a bad idea.”

 

Dallon snorted, realizing with a start he had been tearing up.

 

“I hope you aren't as tired as I am,” Brendon smoothed hair from his face, “And I know you will say not to do it again, so be quiet!”

 

“Loser,” Dallon smiled to himself.

 

Brendon smiled for a moment and the recording cut. Then he was looking down at his lap, looking back up at the camera with a soft expression that made Dallon’s throat tighten.

 

“It was dark in the video,” Brendon said, soft, “And the window was behind you, with all those stars, and you were complaining about how you never get to sleep very well in zero gravity and you went on  _ forever _ ,” Brendon laughed and bit his lip, “I thought you looked beautiful.” 

 

Dallon almost choked.

 

“Don't tell anyone I said so, they'll think I'm gay-” Brendon giggled and Dallon paused the video to try and breathe properly, Brendon’s laughter echoing in his ears.

 

“Ugh, I am so tired…” Brendon smiled, “I had a dream about the first recording, your little gold record, very official I remember, you looked so official… Did NASA tell you to fix your hair to say hello to us?” His eyes went wide and Dallon blushed, “‘Mr. Weekes, you have to look fancy, they are French!’ Oh! You asked where in France I came from! Just outside Poitiers, and you ask yourself is that by Paris? Technically yes, a three-hour car ride that I despised making when I was back on the ground… What about you? I know you are from Missouri? I would love to go sometime.” 

 

Brendon’s smile was etched into his memory when the recording neared the end and Dallon thought he would end with the usual goodbyes until he yelled: “I am so stupid! I almost forgot! I am still counting down, three weeks until our orbits cross and we get on the International…”

 

His voice faded and the video clipped. 

 

For a second Dallon was in silence, he had forgotten as well, his only thoughts had been on research, and then subsequently, Brendon Urie.

 

Gabe like to call him and his group French Fries, all packed in their small craft.

 

The video returned.

 

“I think we may get close enough for live feed soon, tell NASA to upgrade okay? We should just start a chat group yeah?” 

 

Dallon thought about touching him, just his skin, his soft cheeks and his stupid hair, and pushing him in low gravity because he would always backflip for the fun of it.

 

Brendon sighed happily, “I am really happy, Dallon,” He yawned and Dallon yawned with him, “My friends are all here with me, but I always thought space was lonely,  _ ouais?  _ Too much space… and we were expecting your video for the research… But you make the trip better for me, made space just a little more comfy.”

 

Dallon hugged himself, his arms around his torso as Brendon waved goodbye, blushing heavily. He heard giggles behind him, possibly Pete and Andy, because the Russians could never mind their own business.

  
He pressed play anyway, smiled and said: “Hi, Brendon!”   


**Author's Note:**

> i love space idk


End file.
